


i hope you love yourself - your body and heart.

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ace Dipper Pines, Bi Mabel Pines, Coming Out, Episode: s02e10 Northwest Mansion Mystery, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are practicing coming out, and they decide that Pacifica's not a bad person to start with.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	i hope you love yourself - your body and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be writing a research paper rn.

“Psst! Pacifica!”

Pacifica looked around. The party was going well, even if a little hectic - after the common people were let in, it got wilder, definitely, but for the most part, it was still pretty fancy, and it was definitely more fun this way. Not that she would ever admit it to her parents, of course. And so now she was just sort of hanging out by the chocolate fountain, trying to stop that friend of Mabel’s - what was her name? Brandy? - from double-dipping nachos in the chocolate.

And now someone was calling her name.

“Pacifica!”

There it was again - not quite a whisper, not quite a shout, but something in-between.

She looked around. It wasn’t her parents calling her, she knew it, because they didn’t talk that way, and they always used that damn bell when they wanted her, anyway. But who else at the party would want to talk to her? It’s not like she had any real friends.

Well, she guessed that Dipper was kind of her friend, now. Or at least, she wanted him to be. After their night of adventures, she was beginning to think both of the Pines Twins were actually pretty cool.

(Not that she would ever tell them that.)

Wait - was it them? The Pines Twins calling her? She scanned the room again, and there they were, in one of the dark corners off towards the edge, in the shadows, standing beneath a tapestry.

Pacifica turned to look at that girl one last time, saying, “Okay Sandy, please just don’t mix the chocolate and cheese fountains again,” and then she hitched up her purple gown and started walking towards Mabel and Dipper.

“Hey Paz!” Said Mabel, waving her hand so fast it looked like it was going by in a blur.

“Do I have to do this Mabel?” Dipper muttered, under his breath.

“We both said we would,” Mabel said. “Remember? I said ‘Hey, we should practice coming out to people’ and you said ‘How about Pacifica?’ and I said ‘Pacifica? Are you crazy? Did a ghost get in your brain?’ and you said ‘No she’s actually cool I’m gonna come out to her, don’t let me chicken out of it last minute’ and now we’re here.”

“I’m sorry,” Pacifica said, “would either of you mind explaining why you pulled me into the darkest corner of the ballroom when we’re supposed to be having a big party and celebrating the fact that we weren’t just killed by a rampaging ghost-demon-thing?”

“Well,” said Dipper, his voice cracking. “I, um…”

“Are you gonna mug me?” Asked Pacifica. “Because I promise we’re paying you, you don’t have to mug me.”

“Well,” said Dipper. “You see, we just wanted to, well, um…”

“Oh, you’re hopeless,” Mabel stepped in front of him. “Here, I’ll go first: Pacifica, I’m bi and trans. I’m attracted to all genders, and I’m a girl, but they thought I was a boy when I was born.”

“I don’t know how,” Dipper muttered. “You’d think they would’ve caught on between all of the glitter and stubbornness.”

Mabel ignored his comment. “Okay, I just went, now it’s your turn.”

“Fine,” said Dipper. “I’m also trans, except when I was born they said I was a girl, but I’m actually a boy. So sorta the opposite of how Mabel’s gender worked out. And I’m ace, which means I don't experience sexual attraction, to anyone.”

Pacifica blinked. “Okay.”

Mabel put her hands on her hips. “See?” She said, aside to him. “I told you it would be easy! I’m so proud of you bro-bro!”

“Wait,” said Dipper. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re cool with everything? With… with me and Mabel being trans, and all that?”

Pacifica rolled her eyes, trying to sound cool. “Well duh. I mean, it’s probably not the safest to tell people like my parents that sort of thing, but I really don’t care. And honestly? I really just thought you were calling me over to mug me.”

“Nah, that’s just something Grunkle Stan would do. We would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and i have a french test tomorrow.


End file.
